


Blessing

by GhostKnot



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKnot/pseuds/GhostKnot
Summary: 海尔森怀孕了，而康纳是现在才知道。ps：子父ch，有男男生子提及注意
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 5





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> 是给塞北老师的生日贺文，塞北老师生日快乐希望您在新的一岁之中天天被海尔森叫过去陪他和他儿子搞颜色（我在说什么）

“普登斯，你没事吧？”  
“我没事的，康纳。”即使怀有身孕，也不能阻止勤奋的女人去干农活。为此沃伦都快操碎了心，在普登斯发出一些微弱呜咽的时候就火急火燎的请来了康纳和怀特医生。两个男人都焦急的看着怀特为普登斯进行检查，直到医生回过头时那平淡的表情才让他们稍微放下了心。  
“放轻松，各位先生们。”怀特医生推了推他的眼眼镜，“这是怀孕过后的正常状况……普登斯怀上孩子应该有六个多月了？”  
“是。”好丈夫沃伦回答到，这让怀特医生松了一口气，“完全可以放心，这是胎儿成型之后的正常反应，适当运动有助于孩子的发育，但是注意千万不要太过激烈，否则有极大可能会流产。”  
沃伦谢过怀特医生和康纳后带着普登斯回了他们的房子，康纳本应现在离开，但是在他将医生送回后还是自然的重新回到了这里。在一片翠绿的玉米地旁普登斯坐在椅子上晒太阳，她的肚子挺着，在衣服上拱起一个圆润的弧度。康纳走了几步过去好奇的看着普登斯，惊讶的发现她的衣服竟然被撑起了一小块。  
“看来小家伙已经等不及了。”普登斯笑着打趣，她看着康纳，语气里有掩盖不住的喜悦。  
康纳不语，他只是微微蹲下，疑惑的看着那块凸起消失。“这是怎么回事？”  
“是我的孩子，康纳，她正在踹我的肚子呢，我能感受得到这个调皮的小家伙。”  
“普登斯，你觉得我以后会成为父亲吗？”  
“当然了，康纳。”普登斯明显有些惊讶康纳为何会问出这样的话，但是善良的女人还是选择回答他，“你会在将来遇见你命中注定的女孩，你们会相爱，会在教堂里结婚。在这之后你们就会有一个孩子，组成一个幸福的家庭，就像我和沃伦一样。”  
康纳哦了一声，但是却微微低下了头，普登斯见康纳没有继续说下去的欲望，就扭过头去继续晒太阳，直到康忽然纳起身和她说了声再见时她才猛然注意到康纳已经走出很远了。  
如果我无法找到他呢？  
康纳把这个问题藏在心底，把那些在舌尖停留的单词音节全部咽进肚子里。

康纳不是很清楚为什么会忽然在这个时候想起这种事情，因为他前一秒还在纽约西区跟踪一名他的暗杀目标。他似乎和圣殿骑士团有些非同寻常的关系，康纳靠在坍塌的墙壁废墟上，静静的凝视着目标越走越远，这时他才安静的，如同黑夜里的妖精一般灵巧且无声的跨上另一栋被烧毁的房屋屋顶。  
他明白自己不该奢求些什么，毕竟这一切都是他自己一手酿成。  
他那满口谎言的恋人早已离他远去，他们之间脆弱的桥梁已然断裂，坠入万丈深渊。圣殿骑士团大团长不屑于再在刺客面前维持他的虚假外表，康纳应该知道的，在跟他一起进入华盛顿的军营之前他就应该知道的，交欢只不过是为了巩固他们之间的利益关系，只有康纳这个傻小子还把他当成是爱情，小心翼翼的藏在心中如同珍宝一般对待。  
即使他能窥探到男人双腿之间的隐晦秘密，那又能怎么样呢？在海尔森眼里他什么都不是。  
停止了胡思乱想，康纳努力让自己的注意力回到目前的情景上。暗杀对象走过一个转角将步枪放下试图偷偷休息一会，康纳皱了皱眉，只能耐心的等着目标再次移动。  
就在这时一道黑影引起了康纳的注意，他就在刺客愣神之时就来到暗杀目标身边，在那人还没反应过来前就掏出步枪朝着天开了一枪——糟了！康纳跳下房顶以他自己都意料不到的速度用子弹打穿了那人的脑袋，无视身后闻声赶来的英军开始追赶试图跑掉的黑衣人。  
那人的速度很快，快到康纳必须全身心的投入到这场追逐战之中。直到一段时间之后，那人忽然停住脚步，半蹲在地上捂住自己肚子的时候康纳才得以捉住他。他几乎是凶狠的撕扯下黑衣人遮盖住头部的兜帽，想要看清他到底是谁——  
哦。  
海尔森灰蓝色的眼睛充满怒火，他恶狠狠的盯着他，就像是他们初遇时的一样——好极了，康纳，你又让你自己想起了你这一辈子都不想再重新想起的东西——圣殿骑士团大团长头顶出了一层薄汗，估计是因为刚刚的剧烈运动消耗了他太多体力，康纳不禁回想他的老父亲是否是因为年龄的增加从而变得体力不支。  
康纳试图问一些什么，为什么你在这里、为什么要破坏他自己计划许久的计划、为什么现在会带着如此痛苦的表情看着我像是我放火烧了你们家一样，明明生气的应该是他。  
但是眼前的景象明显让康纳把这些话全部咽进了肚子里。海尔森的双腿颤抖，老者强迫自己站起来，他拉了拉黑色的披风试图遮住自己的身体，但是忽如其来的一阵大风将那薄薄的布料完全掀开让康纳把那黑色之下隐藏的一切看了个遍。  
这……不可能，不是吗？

海尔森·肯威，这位英格兰来的老爷，北美分册圣殿骑士团大团长有一个无人知晓的秘密。  
在大团长尚显年轻时他与一名圣殿骑士一起前往北极寻找先行者的遗迹，却未曾想那先行者给了他份祝福——一个女性的器官。  
这是他隐瞒已久的秘密，直到他和康纳拥吻着倒在天鹰号船长室的那张大床上时，这个新生的雌穴才第一次暴露在另一人的视线之下。  
而现在，海尔森的肚子涨大，以一种不自然的弧度将衣物顶起，康纳只有天杀的脑子停止运转了才会看不出这到底是怎么一回事——海尔森当然有个子宫，先行者给他配了一整套。而现在很明显的，他的子宫里多了个东西，并且说不定已经成型——康纳不由得回想起他们前往华盛顿军营的前一夜，虚伪的善意表象被揭穿前的那一夜，他抱着海尔森躺在旅馆的床上，感受着男人平复下来的呼吸。他们都太过于疲惫，以至于他们都忽略了那些白浊仅仅只溢出了一点点，沾湿了他的阴唇。  
“你怀孕了。”康纳能听得出自己声音里带着颤，但他绝对没想到过他可以如此冷静的说出这句话——天呐，他的父亲……可能怀上了他的孩子。  
海尔森对他露出一个讥讽的微笑，他没有回答康纳的陈述句，只是迈开步子试图离开这里。  
“等等！”反应过慢的康纳终于会过神来，他狠狠抓住海尔森的肩膀，“你从来没和我说过这件事情。”  
“哦，什么时候我有通知你这事的义务了，你不是说过只要我敢来找你你就直接杀了我吗？”他眯起眼睛从上到下扫视康纳一遍，“现在倒好，你成质问我的人了。”  
“这根本不重要。”康纳咬了咬牙。  
“如果你是指这件事——是的，你确实没猜错，这是你的孩子。”海尔森说出这些单词的时候特意加了重音，“但是他与你无关，刺客，你说过我们早已恩断义绝了。”  
“难道我连最起码的关心都不行了吗，父亲？”  
“如果你真的想在大街上表达你的感情，我劝你收手，刺客。”海尔森扫了他几眼，“想和我好好谈谈就去你应该去的地方。”  
康纳愣了愣，在原地呆呆的站着，当他的意识在天空中遨游一圈后重新回到躯体之中时，海尔森早已消失的无影无踪。

感谢鹰眼，这特殊能力让康纳快速的在纽约之中寻找到了海尔森的痕迹。金色的脚印一直延伸直那个他再熟悉不过的地方——乔治堡。  
康纳之前想过，他该怎么和他父亲开口说第一句话，他们之间的情况又该如何解决，他们的……孩子应该怎么办之类的，刺客想了很多很多。但是直到他翻窗进入海尔森位于乔治堡内部的居住地时，康纳才发现这些苍白生硬的问句已经通通失去了作用。  
海尔森在他的卧室里，看上去正准备就寝。老人灰白的头发随意披散在肩上，身上的丝绸睡衣显得有些过于宽大，随意的垂在海尔森身上，康纳甚至能从那大张的领口处看到他的胸肌与锁骨。他的身体就像是石膏像一般富有美感，即使是时间也只能为他雕刻出的纹理，别有一番风韵。  
而这局躯体的肚子却高高隆起，让他不得不以一种慈母的身份去抚摸他子宫中因为与儿子荒诞不伦结合的产物。康纳没办法拒绝这些黑暗的小念头在他的脑子里横冲直撞，于是他屈服于自己的好奇心和欲望，打开了窗户轻手轻脚的落在海尔森的地毯上。  
海尔森明显注意到他的存在，但是他并没有什么太大的反应。他好像是把康纳当成了空气，无视了他直接走向了床，掀开毯子躺在了里面。  
康纳咬了咬嘴唇，最后还是屈服本能的走了过去，他掀开毯子，试图近距离观察一下他的肚子。  
这一行为被海尔森制止了。  
他用力的抓住康纳的手腕，力道之大让康纳怀疑这是否会留下淤青，但是海尔森明显不会在意他的感受，他用力的把康纳拉上床，让他被迫躺在上面，他自己则撑起身子让自己贴近康纳，圆润的肚子隔着一层布料压在康纳身上，让康纳不适的活动了几下身体。  
“……你还好吗，父亲？”  
海尔森并没有回答他，他只是自顾自的俯下身子用左手在他的身体上抚摸，随后扯开刺客袍领口处的扣子。  
“你在生气？”  
“生气？”海尔森笑了，他完全依靠在康纳的身上，“如果我真的生气，那她会和我一起下地狱去。”  
康纳反应了一会才明白海尔森说的“她”到底是谁，惊讶之余海尔森甚至已经解开了他的腰带。  
"你什么时候发现你自己怀上的？"  
"这有必要告诉你吗？"  
"我认为我需要负责。"  
“哈，这话说的真不错。”海尔森已经把康纳完全扒光了，但是他并没有继续做一些什么，只是静静地和自己的儿子对视，整个房间沉浸在一阵尴尬的沉默中。  
直到海尔森的手开始往下移，康纳才猛的发现海尔森已经握住了他的阴茎。  
“在你离开华盛顿的军营后我自己一个人回了纽约，在度过夏天之后我就发觉自己有些不对劲。在那之后状况越来越明显……我一开始想过用短剑刺穿我的肚子，但是后来我放弃了这个想法。”  
“……为什么？”  
海尔森看着他。  
“起码，她还可以代替你陪着我。”  
康纳闭上了眼睛，任由那些说不清楚的情绪占据他的内心。  
“对不起。”

海尔森并没有回答他。  
相反的，他的父亲给他来了个口活，他想念已久，完全没办法忘记的口活。这个姿势能让康纳轻易的抚摸上海尔森涨大的肚子。在内里一层羊水的包裹下，他和海尔森，和他的父亲的孩子就在那温暖之处休眠着，想到这康纳莫名其妙激起一阵欲望。他真的想海尔森了，以至于在见到他之前，康纳还不知道这股情感到底有多么汹涌。  
他看着海尔森起身拿出一个透明的瓶子，将那些东西倒在康纳勃起的阴茎上涂抹均匀，康纳不是很明白这到底是为了干些什么，他难道不需要自己给自己扩张吗……  
但是随后他就明白了，海尔森扶着他的肩膀，手引导着他的龟头在他的穴口处摩擦。相对于以前而言，现在海尔森的雌穴因为怀孕从而停止了分泌液体，阴道干燥而又松软，与一开始的紧致也不同。康纳现在其实还是很担心像这样会不会伤着海尔森和他肚子里的孩子，但是明显他的父亲并不想等太久。在头部稍微进去一些之后他就咬了咬牙直接吞下康纳的全部，突如其来的快感让康纳眼前一片空白，差点丢脸的直接射出来。  
但海尔森明显也没好到哪里去，康纳的尺寸对于他来说太大了，他必须得咬着嘴唇身体颤抖的强迫自己适应。肚中的孩子似乎是不满自己的母亲打扰到自己，便开始活动起来。  
海尔森发出几声颤抖的喘息，康纳闻声抬起头，才看见这幅场景——海尔森，他的父亲骑在他的阴茎之上，仅仅只是把他吞吃进去而已就让老男人的头上起了一层薄汗。他肚子之中的，他们的女儿不听话的伸展着手脚，在海尔森的肚子上留下凸出的痕迹，而柔软干燥为生育做好准备的阴道则牢牢的包裹着他，康纳只是微微挺腰就让他的父亲发出了惨叫。  
“不，康纳，不……”就像一个真正的母亲那样，海尔森本能的捂住他的肚子，阻止他的伴侣继续对他做些什么，“我，我受不了……”  
但是康纳并没有听，他小幅度的移动着，手抚摸上海尔森肚子上的凸起亲亲揉捏，让海尔森发出呻吟。  
“但是小家伙已经等不及了，父亲。”鬼知道为什么他会天杀的说出这句话，普登斯话中原本的那种幸福感已经变成了慢慢的情欲，“你准备什么时候把他生下来？没准那个时候你已经可以给她喂奶了，你不会让他饿着的，对吧？”  
“混蛋……”  
“是你自己心甘情愿的，父亲。”康纳用力一个挺腰，让海尔森直接瘫软在他的身上，“放心，我不会打扰到孩子的。”  
于是他把阴茎抽出，将海尔森重新按在床上，加快了抽送的速度。海尔森现在狼狈极了，他努力的捂着肚子，嗓子里发出垂死的呻吟，但是康纳并没有放过他，他加快了速度，在海尔森的前端因为他承受不住的快感而射精时，康纳也强迫自己从缩紧的阴道中退出，将精液射在他父亲那柔软的丝绸睡衣上。  
lka  
康纳把海尔森的睡衣拔下来随后扔下床，他转过身搂住全是赤裸的海尔森，吻了吻他的脖子。  
“……我绝对不会原谅你的。”  
“我知道，父亲，但是你得睡了，医生和我说过孕妇需要好好休息。”

end.


End file.
